Talk:Annunaki
I don't think using Rohoph's MARDEK III portrait on this page is such a good idea. For starters, it is not actually confirmed that this is how Annunaki look like without their robes. Rohoph only appears in this form in the lower part of the Figrealm, where sentient beings look the way they think of themselves. Since Annunaki are never shown without robes, I think it's safe to assume they don't actually wear any armor and that's just the way Rohoph thinks of himself, while inhabiting Mardek's body (a knight covered by a platemail, with the head shaped the same way as those pesky humans with a smile in his eye). I think, that until we have a confirmation of their actual looks with their hoods off, we shouldn't use Rohoph as an example here. DeeKayFTW (talk) 09:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I thought that this would be the closest to the actual Annunaki anatomy, but you may be right - I just thought that Rohoph's mental image of his body wouldn't change all that much throughout these eleven years, aside from wearing the armor, but... It might have. There might be an argument that Rohoph's armor is none that we saw before, so it might be Annunaki armor (Qualna did mention they recruited Annunaki as military force), but that is even more far-fetched... Feel free to change it back, in this case. - Sligneris (talk) 11:08, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, being a part of military doesn't really imply they do wear armor. The one worn by Rohoph is colored the same as his robe, that might be a proof he started 'seeing' himself as a fellow wearing a platemail, but didn't really care about the coloristics. If you're okay with that, I'll change it back. Also, it's actually kinda cool, having a discussion with someone who actually knows something about the Fig Hunter universe (unlike some other people of this wiki). I guess I'll be seeing you around, then. DeeKayFTW (talk) 11:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you are right about the armor. It is the same one as Mardek's, just with golden details. Well, it was just a random idea anyway... far-fetched, like I myself admitted. Personally, I still think Rohoph's portrait in MARDEK III is how Annunaki's head is shaped without the hood, but it's just like you said - while likely, it's not yet confirmed, so we'll leave it at that until we get unhooded Annunaki outside the Dreamrealm. Well, it's strange I gave that kind of impression, because I don't really know a whole lot of this universe, actually. I guess I'm just good at working with what I have...? I was only introduced to it a few weeks ago - so far I played only MARDEK, all three chapters, but I will probably give other games a try. (Probably should avoid reading articles on the other articles, like I did in some part - spoilers don't really improve playing experience - Sligneris (talk) 11:42, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Maybe it's just because you stand out. Most of the Fig Hunter dot com users just went through the game and didn't even read any dialogue. Hell, I'm surprised this wiki exists. If you completed the MARDEK series, then you ain't gonna spoil yourself much, unless you're so excited about the ending of Clarence's Big Chance. But if you really want to squeeze out the rest of fun, don't read anything. Also, I recommend playing the original version of Deliverance before the new one. DeeKayFTW (talk) 13:07, September 6, 2014 (UTC)